Two Weeks
by GodAndMonsters
Summary: "Two weeks, it's all I ask," the witch comes closer and closer, her chestnut eyes never leaving green, terrified orbs, "Can you give me that?" She whispers into Emma's ear, licking her lips with satisfaction when she noticed the shiver running down the blonde's spine. "I'm engaged," the blonde's mumbles "Two weeks, that's all I need to make you change your mind"
1. Chapter 1

**So this is started as a tumblr and facebook thing and grew into this (:**

**Come say hey on tumblr- godandmonsters1996**

* * *

"Two weeks, it's all I ask," the witch comes closer and closer, her chestnut eyes never leaving green, terrified orbs, "Can you give me that?" She whispers into Emma's ear, licking her lips with satisfaction when she noticed the shiver running down the blonde's spine.

"I'm engaged," the blonde's mumbles, informing the queen and reminding herself.

"Two weeks," Regina's dangerous half declares, "That's all I need to make you change your mind"

"They will find me," Emma stubbornly replies, "Snow, David, Hook, they'll come for me"

"They won't," a wide smirk graces the witch's lips as her hand sliding down a toned bare arm, leaving noticeable goosebumps on porcelain skin, "They are all frozen- for two whole weeks dear," red lips getting closer and closer until Emma can feel every word as a puff of warm air on her own pink, dry lips "you are mine".

"Regina," she tries to say the name as soft as she can, she tries to apply to the rational, tender side inside the woman she learned to call a friend over the years, "I know you," she repeats the same words Regina threw at her when she was drowning inside her own darkness, "I really know you,"

"Well," a small chuckle escape the witch's throat "I can't wait to get to know you," she smirks as her knuckles softly brushing against a hot, rosy cheek, "All of you,"

"Why have you done this?" the blonde's frustration was starting to get the better of her, "You were happy, you had-"

"Nothing!" The witch declares, her hands are shaking with anger and she surrenders to the feeling, let it thrives inside of her and fill the empty spot inside her chest. "I had nothing!" the angry words leave her mouth and send waves of poison into the air. She watches closely on the effect they have on the blonde. The way Emma crumbles inside herself, fighting her tears and forces herself to breathe before she finally speaks again.

"I thought you were happy," she whispers and Regina sighs. Green eyes are far away as a savior tries to search for signs, any signs that she might have missed, every word that was left unspoken.

She never wanted to be the Savior, she never wanted this responsibility, she barely managed to keep herself alive over the years, how can she keep a bunch of fairy tales characters with a thing for curses alive?

But with Regina it was easy, it was easy pushing her from a portal, it was easy declaring 'she's not dying', it was easy to hate her, it was so easy to fight her and it was the easiest thing taking the dark curse for her.

"I thought you were happy," she says again, defeated.

"I will be," She comes so close again, a part of her aching to reassure the blonde, to tell her it wasn't her fault. She closes the distance between them, letting her warm breath tickle Emma's lips. And for a second the blonde was sure she was going to claim those lips, but instead, red lips barely brush her forehead. "Two weeks," she promises "It's all I need to make you realize"

….

"What about Henry?" Emma asks, knowing that playing this card was her best choice now.

"He will be fine," the queen replies, placing her teacup on the counter before locking her gaze on Emma again. The blonde takes one deep breath before she steps up, sensing that if she won't take the upper hand now she might never be able to. She needs answers, she needs to know what happened to Regina, because this person in front of her, the broken figure of the person she knew better than herself, this person was only a shell of the woman.

"Tell me," she demands, her hands clenching the hard material of the counter as she leans forward. Showing she's not intimidating, no matter what, no matter what part of Regina she is dealing with, no matter which layer, which version, this was Regina. And Emma will not be turned down by her.

"He's out of Storybrooke," she smirks, a part of her is satisfied with Emma's brave side. She missed it, she missed the stubborn savior who fought with every fiber of her being for what she believes in, missed the woman who will push her against a shelf and demands answers, honesty, truth.

The brunette smirk grows wider and she sends one finger to lift the blonde's chin up, locking chestnut, amused orbs with angry emerald ones."Don't worry." she reassures, "I will never hurt our son,"

"And the rest of the town," the savior inside her finally kicks in. "Will they get hurt by this spell?"

"Don't think about it too hard dear," she takes the lasagna out of the oven and put a generous slice on Emma's plate. "For now, everything is the way it's supposed to be,"

…

"I'm sorry," Emma mumbles out of nowhere, both of them sitting in the living room, Emma flipping through the channels not even in the mood for television and Regina pretending to read a book. Both of them are too good with escaping and too content with pretending nothing is wrong.

"For what?" the witch turns to look at her, removing her reading glasses and granting her her full attention.

"For everything really," A tired sigh leaves her lips "But for recently the most, I'm sorry for the way things ended with the 'Evil Queen' "

"Don't be," Regina tries to sound calm but Emma knows her too well, she catches the quivering in her voice and something inside her freezes.

"Regina?" she searches brown orbs for answers but Regina keeps averting her gaze, her hands hold onto the book more firmly as if the piles of paper and ink can save her from the shattered pieces of her life.

"I did what I had to do," she states coldly before running upstairs and locking herself in her bedroom. Leaving Emma with more questions and guilt than before.

And with one clear thought running through her head. Sometimes pretending is better than facing the dim, painful reality of one's life. Sometimes compromising is easier than aching for something better.

Escaping is not only easier, she tells herself, its also much less painful.

…...

"I think I deserve to know where my son is!" Emma demands a few hours later, Regina finally emerged from her bedroom and starting to work on dinner as if nothing really happened.

"I told you already, he's out of Storybrooke. Safe," she says while moving around the kitchen, gathering all kind of ingredients that most of them Emma only saw in the boutique's stores.

"The world outside of Storybrooke is big, where is he specifically and with whom?" she clenches her fists and forces herself to breathe in and out slowly.

"He's on writing camp in New-York," she finally gives in, "It's the one he kept asking us about and you said you were fine with it," she reminds the blonde, not wanting to be on her bad side more than she already is.

"Ok," the blonde answers, a big weight leaving her heart now that she knows her son whereabouts. "I'll give you two weeks"

Regina sharply turns around and palming a white, warm cheek, "My dear, dear savior," her dangerous, predators voice leaves her red lips and sends shivers down the blonde's spine. "We are going to have so much fun,"

"Promise me," Emma huskily demands, she closes her eyes, trying to prevent herself from getting lost in dark brown ones, but Regina is so close and tempting that closing in her eyes only brings images she should not be imagining. Definitely not right now.

"What do you want me to promise, dear?" she lets her thumb strokes the heated skin beneath it. Noticing how the savior is fighting with herself to stay in control, how her eyes are closed hard and her fists are clenched, how her breath is getting heavier and heavier. "Emma," she barely manages to hide the amusement in her tone as she tries to bring the lost savior back to reality.

"That they will be safe," she whispers, "Promise me that they all will be safe."

"Their lives are not in danger" Regina states.

"Two weeks,"

"That's all I need."

**Tell me what you think(: do you want to see more?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Two reasons," she utters before she sips from her glass of red wine, letting the liquid wash through her blood and praying it will make her braver. "One, I need this time for myself." She confesses. She doesn't elaborate more, she knows the blonde is waiting for her to, she can see her drinking any information she willingly gives. Even the hidden details, like her strong, deathly grasp on the glass, her messy hair, her nervous quivering voice. Emma drinks it all with hungry eyes. Wishing to reach for answers and truths Regina isn't sure she is ready to reveal.

"The second reason," she sighs before messaging her temples and closing her eyes for a second. She feels so tired all of a sudden. The curse, Emma, Henry, The Evil Queen it all finally catches up with her and her body is screaming for rest. "I did it also for you,"

"For me?" the dumbfounded blonde asks with wide eyes and accusing tone, "You froze the entire population of Storybrooke, my parents and fiancee within them, for me?"

"Yes," Regina simply replies, a small tired smile gracing her lips as she reaches for Emma's hand, intertwining their fingers and staring at them with a longing she could not yet share. "For you,"

It is such a simple declaration in such a complex situation that Emma just sighs before squeezing Regina's fingers softly.

Licking her lips nervously at the gentle gesture the brunette decides to run back into familiar territory. She lifts their intertwining fingers and kisses pale skin, locking her chestnut orbs with wide dark ones. "Breathe" she commands, her lips moving against warm skin and Emma realizes that she indeed forgot to perform the simple action of inhale and exhale.

"Emma," a hand finds its way to the blonde's thigh, a thumb brushing circles and causing green orbs to disappear behind lids. "Look at me," the queen demands again, her lips finally leave their home at their clasped hands and she leans toward the blonde. "There you are," she smiles when Emma follows and opens her eyes, "We are both in need of this," she kisses the corner of Emma's mouth, lingering for more than they are both are able to handle, her hand is holding onto Emma's thigh and for a second, all she can think of is that two weeks alone with Emma is not nearly enough time.

—-

"I can't sleep," the blonde declares as she climbs up the brunette's bed and finding comfort beneath the warm, soft covers.

"Close your eyes and count something..." Regina mumbles sleepily, her eyes still closed and her voice raspy and dry.

"Tried it, doesn't work," she stubbornly replies.

"Regina!" She calls again after a long minute with no response from the sleeping beauty beside her.

"There's an apple in the-"

"Regina!" Emma cuts her off with annoyance.

"Fine!" Regina finally opens her eyes and turns on the lamp beside her bed. "What's on your mind?" she whispers and moving closer to the blonde.

"Everything," she breathes, "Do they... feel things?" she stutters, looking at sheets and taking a deep breath, letting the warm feeling of being here, with Regina, in her bedroom wash over her.

"Not really," Regina whispers and palms a soft, pale cheek, "For them it will be like a dream, a distant dream they can not quite reach and remember," she explains and brushes her thumb over Emma's cheek, her other hand disappearing between blonde's locks.

"I-," she tries really hard to say something, but the constant teasing, the soft delicate touch of the woman, the smell of apples and something uniquely Regina drives her insane.

"You?" Regina smirks and moves closer, her breath tickling Emma's lips and when a soft moan escapes delicious pink lips she loses herself and pulls at Emma's hair, watching with fascination as Emma's neck is revealed, exposing delicious pale skin as another sweet, low growl escapes the blonde's throat.

"Regina," Emma says and it's all it takes to make Regina give in and straddle the blonde. A part inside her trying to remind her why she shouldn't but she pushes it away and lay hot, open mouths kisses on Emma's neck, lips moving up and up, kissing her jaw, her cheek, her-.

"Please," she gasps, her green orbs hidden by lids and yet Regina knows they are as dark as they can get. A low chuckle escapes full, wicked lips and Emma moans. In annoyance. In despair. In need. "Kiss me,"

"No," the witch slides off the warm body of the woman beneath her as the reality of her actions finally hit her "Not yet," she tries, unsuccessfully, to soften the blow.

"Why?!" She can't help but pout, a part of her wants to beg. She probably would have if she believed it will get her somewhere. But Regina's misty eyes and soft, soft features tells her it will be worthless. It will only wound them more. It will only break whatever left of their fragile ability to look into each other's eyes without aching. And Emma, she never wants to look into chestnut orbs she knows so well, she memorizes every night, and study whenever she can. She never wants to look at those orbs and feel the need to run away.

"Regina," she breathes the name her heart recognizes as something it shouldn't.

"I'm sorry," the brunette's murmurs. And she should be, she should be the rational one, the stronger one. She is the reason they are both here in the first place. But, she is unable to be any of those things. Not when two hearts are still fighting with each other. Each one demands to be in charge.

"Don't be," sweet, understanding Emma replies and her eyes are still searching. Always searching. Seeking to gather the answers they both leaves to the silence.

"We're not ready," she proclaims. Little does Emma know that we are more than the two of them. Little does she know Regina is not one whole person. Not now. Maybe not ever again.

"Can I stay here?" A shy, timid voice asks.

For some reason, she can't bring herself to leave. Maybe she doesn't want to. Maybe she finally vanquished her demons and her instinct to run away died with them.

Maybe this instinct never really kicked in when she's around Regina.

Maybe without noticing, without wanting or meaning to she always runs toward her.

This realization is too much for tonight. For today, for this reality she's eventually going to come back to.

"Please." Regina's soft voice saves her from drowning deeper into her thoughts. She turns off the light, welcoming her familiar demons that know their way so well inside the darkness of the room. And she closes her eyes.

**Tell me what you think(: do you want to see more?**

**Come say hey on tumblr- godandmonsters1996**


End file.
